This application seeks partial funding for a FASEB Summer Research Conference of Somatic Cell Genetics to be held July 6- 10 in Saxtons River, Vermont. The goal of this conference is to bring together somatic cell geneticists and molecular, developmental and cell biologists who untilize somatic cell genetics in their work. Recent progress on a broad range of central questions in biology has involved the use of somatic cell genetics. The FASEB Summer Research Conference has been the only meeting of its type explicitly focused on somatic cell genetics. The organization of the conference is intended to draw together investigators from the broad range of disciplines which are directly touched by somatic cell genetics. Morning and evening lecture-discussion sessions will be complemented by afternoon poster session and workshops. Topics which will be covered include somatic cell genetic approaches to differentation, oncogenesis, membrane receptors, immunology, gene amplification, recombination and human genetic disease. Workshops topics will include techniques for introduction of DNA into mammalian cells, physical mapping methods for megabase DNA segments and culture techniques for development of cell lines appropriate for studying differentation. The setting and organization of this conference has been particularly conducive to intellectual exchange focused on somatic cell genetics during the past five years. The 1987 conference should be of particular interest because of the broad range of recent developments in the field.